canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberley
Kimberley is a fan-made character created for Sabrina1985's multi-fandom universe. She is the daughter of Michaelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Minako "Sailor Venus" Aino (Sailor Moon). About her Kimberley is a mutant turtle/human hybrid who looks mostly like her dad in appearance because she is a humanoid turtle who has a turtlish head and face, a hard beak-like ridge that runs along the upper part of her mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, sea green skin, and a shell, while her mom's contributions are seen in the shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes, eyelashes, human-style arms and legs, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. She is Michaelangelo and Mina's daughter, who is just as spunky as her parents. Her best friend is her cousin, Benjamin. She wears an orange bandanna for an eyemask, orange elbow pads, orange knee pads, and a brown belt, and her weapons of choice are: a pair of nunchaku chain sticks, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, a grappling hook, kusarigama, a pair of tonfa, her shell that is hard and polished to a waxy finish, the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, whirling pizzas where she is seen dangling a wedge of pizza in one hand, her special bond with animals and children, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills. During her early years of training, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile only used her fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip her way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains. Now, she is a ninja master who does a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapons in her belt to slap brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. Kimberley is a silly, happy-go-lucky, trusting, and good-natured turtle, who would do anything to help her cousins and anyone who may be in trouble. Just like her father, she is obsessed with and has a fondness for pizza even beyond that of the other turtles, and her pizza cravings lead her to enjoy experimenting with strange ideas for various toppings that consist of weird junk such as pepperoni and ice cream, marshmallow and chocolate syrup, or peanut butter and jelly beans, and even going as far as putting pepperoni slices in cookie dough to make pizza flavored cookies. Kimberley's all-time personal favorite non-dessert pizza has the weirdest blend of toppings: a toasted asiago, parmesan, and cheddar crust, premium crushed vine-ripened and California-grown tomato herb sauce seasoned with garlic and onion, a 3 cheese blend, hot dog slices, hardwood smoked bacon, spicy seasoned minced pork, spicy seasoned crumbled beef, sweet red onions, red chili peppers, seasoned pepperoni, slow-roasted smoked ham, tuna fish, sweet pineapple chunks, and sliced spicy jalapeño peppers, along with a BBQ dry rub with a small amount of jerk seasoning sprinkled and also a drizzle of Hawaiian teriyaki sauce that has an Asian feel to it with a little sweetness and a little soy on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. The reason why she resembles her father is because the turtle gene is the dominant one. Family Kimberley's family members are: Michaelangelo (father) Mina (mother) Raphael (uncle) Leonardo (uncle) Donatello (uncle) Raye (aunt) Amy (aunt) Hotaru (aunt) Benjamin (cousin) Allison (cousin) Seth (cousin) Friends Kimberley's friends include: Marcus, Wolf, Jr., Sara, Jon, Spike, Fang, Britney, Kendra, Jared, Tobias, Violet, Hershey, Butternut, Faith, Charity, Tanji, Mr. Average, Miss Babe, Snuppa, Jr., and Dezzera Enemies Kimberley also has a few enemies as well and they are: Jerica, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Psycho Beanie, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Piggy, and Rude, Jr. The gallery of pictures Kimberley 2.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Protagonists